This invention relates to improvements in devices used for cardiovascular, pulmonary and neurosurgical procedures where the patient is placed on cardiopulmonary bypass. More specifically, this invention relates to an introducer and perfusion cannula device that provides a single insertion site where multiple catheters may be inserted in order to provide multidirectional flow and access.
Although there are existing introducers or perfusion cannulas that offer access for introduction of catheters or cannulas into a patient's aorta or other vascular access sites, none offer the benefits of the current invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,309 (Sweezer) describes an aortic perfusion cannula offering access for a catheter device through an aortic insertion site. However, the device described by Sweezer does not provide access for multiple catheter devices, nor does it provide multidirectional flow. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,097 (Schock) describes a device that allows for insertion of a catheter device, e.g. an intra-aortic balloon pump, through a femoral artery perfusion cannula, however this device does not provide access for multiple catheter devices, nor does it provide multidirectional flow. By providing access for multiple catheter devices and multidirectional flow through a single insertion site, the present invention facilitates segmentation of a patient's aorta for selective perfusion and it allows repositioning and exchanging of catheter devices without additional trauma to the insertion site.
Furthermore, the present invention offers the benefit of a sealing mechanism that is capable preventing blood flow outside of a vessel after insertion. By providing a sealing mechanism of this type, a surgeon is able to secure the cannula in a fixed position after insertion without having to be concerned with cannula movement or blood loss through the insertion site. In addition, the sealing device allows insertion of multiple catheter devices and repositioning or exchanging of catheter devices without additional trauma to the insertion site.
In a further aspect, the invention provides for a flow control regulator that may take the form of an occlusion balloon. By incorporating such a device into the present cannula, segmentation of the aorta is possible and because of the position of the occlusion balloon on the cannula shaft multidirectional flow is still accomplished.